Someone To Love
by Cadi Cay
Summary: Peyton and Nathan are best friendsstep siblings. What happens when Peyton brings home a beautiful new friend? NALEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Someone to Love**

**Prologue**

**By- Cadium K. Walker**

_Peyton's POV:_

_People look at ma and think that I'm was just another popular cheerleader that didn't shop a Abercrombie and Fitch. But they're wrong. I just one would say that I'm broken, and I guess I have my art to show for it. My sketches are my out, I can just pick up my pad and marker and let all the emotions run down my arm and onto the paper. Some of them show that I'm lonely, others that I'm desperate to be held in her mother's arms again. Some of my sketches even showed how much I want to be in love, to totally immerse myself in some one else. And there is only one other person who has seen my sketches, and knows how I feel in the inside, that person is my step brother Nathan Scott. _

_Nathan is your typical basketball jock. He wears those stupid sneakers that go up to his ankles and come in shiny colors. He has Michael Jordan posters on his walls. He either wears basket ball shorts or an idiotic bright red sweat suit. He listens to crap music, also know as rap and hip hop, which for the record makes me want to gouge my eyes out with a dull spoon. He has a 'pimped out', as he likes to say, Lincoln Navigator. And that kid is as cocky as hell with that stupid smirk, and….Uh it makes me want to scream just thinking about it. But even after all of that he's still my best friend; he was even before our parents met. Well I guess I should give you the previously on thing, I'll even give you the drama free version just to be nice. _

_Me and Nathan lived on the same side of town all our lives. We grew up, together. Playing on each other's swing sets, swimming in each others pools, we even went to mommy and me together when we were like two. I have to admit it my life was pretty amazing. I had a mom and dad who would do anything for me, and a best friend who hit the boys on the play ground when they wouldn't let me play football with them. That was until March 3, 1998; that was the day my mom died. Me and Nathan were only nine years old, and we got through it together. He even spent the night with me sometimes. Fast forward two years and you have Nathan's parents getting divorced. Nathan wasn't really that upset about it because they were always fighting and he hated his dad, but I'd like to say I helped him get through that one too. Fast forward one year and you will see me, the 12 year old tomboy in an ugly purple dress with puffy sleeves arm in arm with my best friend. It was August 25, 2001. My dad Larry Sawyer was marrying Debora Scott, what a bummer that day was. Then last year there was a fire at Nathan's dad's car dealership. So now its just the four of us: me, Nate, my dad, and Deb. God that woman is annoying, I mean I love her to death but she is always trying to be my mom. I have a mom I just can't see her. So, yea that's were we're at now, and yes me and Nathan the man whore are still best friends. _

"Biffers! Get your ass down here! We're going to be lat god damn it, Its only the first day!" Peyton yelled to her brother upstairs. He took longer to get ready than her, and he hardly has hair! But she knew that calling his biffers would make him get down stairs in a flash.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? I don't even get what it means. And why didn't you just go to school by yourself in that piece of crap you call a car?"

"Ok for the thousandth time biffers means best friends ever. Ya know BFF. And don't call my car a piece of crap. It's a 1960 mercury cruiser, it's a classic. Anyways your mom wants us to go in one car cause of something, I don't know I wasn't listening." She explained to her friend as they walked to her car. They sat in a comfortable silence on the way to school. Peyton wasn't usually this giddy but today she was finally going to be an upper class man. They walked into school looking at each other's schedule's; the pair when to their lockers, which were conveniently right next to each other being that they were in alphabetical order.

"Kay Nate, wish me luck. I'm off to my first class." Peyton asked as she smiled nervously.

"Pey, you know that you don't need it. You know everyone, and all the teachers. To top it all of ur repulsingly smart." Nathan told his best friend a matter of factly.

"Did Nathan Scott just use the word repulsing in a sentence?" Peyton joked as she play fully put her hand over her open mouth.

"You going to pay for that!" he said as he picked up the petite framed, five foot four girl, off the ground by her waist, and winging her over his broad muscular shoulder. They were brought back to reality by the sound of the ever annoying bell. Nathan put her down and Peyton started to walk away. Nathan was finished putting his books away and started to walk in the opposite direction when he heard his name being called.

"Nathan!" Peyton yelled to her best friend she barreled down the hall. Once she reached him, Peyton immediately clung her arms around his neck and wrapped her jean clad legs around his waist. "You never said good luck." She whispered simply into his ear

"Good luck." He said simply and he kissed her cheek. Nathan knew that that was all that she needed to be confident. Finally she let go and somehow managed her way to first period. Peyton sat down in one of the seats in the back. She was sitting next to petite girl about the same size as her self. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, framing her face. The girl wore a simple whit wife beater tank top, a distressed pair of jeans, with just enough ripping at her knees. A pair of hot pick flip flops finished off her simple look.

The teacher at the front of the room began his introduction to the year and started writing some stupid unnecessary facts that we supposedly needed to know and Peyton had continently left her pen at home. So she turned to the girl next to her.

"Hey," She whispered to the girl. "do you have a pen I can borrow?" the girl nodded, and turned back to Peyton handing her the pen. "I'm Peyton by the way. Peyton Sawyer. Are you knew here? I don't think that I've seen you before." On any other day she wouldn't have really talked t the girl but Peyton had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was going to like this girl, for some strange paranormal reason.

"Hi, yea I'm new. The name's Haley James." The girl answered with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Someone To Love

"Now that we got that out of the way, well get on to your summer reading. This year instead of the normal paper that I would have you write, I have become partial to the idea of doing a group project. Now I will be pairing you with your partners, and you will collaborate on an idea on how to present the book's theme on youth." Mr. Danes went on after he read the syllabus to the class. In the end Peyton was partnered with the new girl, Haley. "Alright ladies and gentlemen your project will be due this Friday, that five days and sufficient time." _'What the hell! Is this guy like the English Nazi or something'_ Peyton thought to herself.

Finally after what felt like hours it was lunch. Peyton desperately wanted to find Nathan. Her day wasn't going as well as expected and she just felt like a hug from her buddy would make all her worries melt away. Instead of finding Nathan, Peyton stumbled upon Haley, literally.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so, so sorry. I really am." Haley apologized. She was sitting under an oak tree in the middle of the court yard with her legs neatly placed in front of her.

"No it's cool. Don't worry about it. I should have been looking anyways." Peyton said as she plopped down next to her partner on the grass.

"I was thinking about that project that we have to do. And I figured out that we do not have enough free periods to finish it."

"Ya I know. Um, do you wanna maybe come over after school? My parents, well my dad and my step-mom are gunna be gone for a while." God what the hell was she thinking. This was not typical Peyton Sawyer fashion.

"Uh, sure. My parents are, well honestly I don't know were my parents are this month." Haley answered in a smile. All Peyton could do was laugh.

"Sweet. Meet me at my car this afternoon. It's a black mercury cruiser. It's old."

"Ok see you then." Haley answered again with a bright smile, but Peyton couldn't help but wonder if it was just a mask.

"Do you wanna grab some lunch?" Peyton asked, wondering if she would be lonely out here by herself just reading.

"Um, no, not really hungry but thanks."

The last two periods of the day had gone smoothly for both Peyton and Haley. She found Peyton's car with ease, thanks to the 'oh so detailed' descriptions she gave Haley. Although Peyton had gone the entire day without seeing Nathan, she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. The car ride to the house was silent, although not uncomfortable. The soft music in the back ground and the beautiful North Carolina scenery was calming to Haley. The girls had a small snack of water and yogurt when they arrived and made seemingly meaningless small chat. After that they got right down to business.

The pair made a organized schedule of when they would meet, who would do what, so on and so forth. And after they were don with that day's work they decided just to be lazy and sit around being that both had no were to go.

"So what does one do on a Friday night in this place?" Haley asked completely out of the blue.

"Well I work at a night club called Tric, and sometimes people go down to the river court to watch the guys play. Other than that, it's the typical small town." Peyton answered not taking her eyes off of the television.

"Oh that's cool, can't wait to check it out." Haley said still engrossed in to movie.

"Do you wanna go now? We could hang out for a while I mean it's only nine o'clock." Peyton asked almost deviously, like she was up to something.

"Yea, it's not like I have any were to be." Both girls got off the couch and ran to Peyton's room deciding that the sweat pants they were wearing would just not cut it.

When Haley entered her friend's bed room she was memorized. The art on the walls was amazing, some were per say darker than others but that just made them have a little more meaning.

Both girls were now in their bra's searching through Peyton's closet for some tops to wear. Haley had decided on a distressed denim mini skirt, while Peyton was clad in a pair of dark navy jeans.

"Do you wanna do makeup touch ups before we put our shirts on?" Peyton asked still trying to find a shirt.

"Sounds good to me. Where is it?" Peyton told Haley that she kept her makeup in the bathroom, causing her to go out into the hall way in her bra. Haley was still contemplating her knew found friend. Peyton was a really cool chick, and she was really nice. But from what Haley could gather from her bedroom she seemed like she would be more of a person that didn't open up and was a, well bitch. Don't judge a book by it's cover, Haley thought to herself. Her mother used to always tell her that, when her parents were around that is. But then Haley couldn't help but wonder which was her cover? Was Peyton really a dark angsty person that happed to take a strange liking to Haley, or was Peyton a really sweet and nice person that just has a creepy taste in art.

Haley found the door that was supposed to be the bathroom, according to Peyton. She went to open the door when some one on the other side had done then same. Haley couldn't help be scream out of pure fear. That would be the point that she realized that she was in a mini skirt and bra, all she could will herself to do was quickly as possible go back to Peyton's bedroom.

_(Haley's Holy shit. What the hell was that? A guy just opened the door to the bathroom, what the hell did I scream for? It's not like burglars go to the bathroom! But damn, he was hot. And those eyes! OMG! He was so tall, and she definitely worked out _

"Did you find it?" Peyton asked as she saw Haley come in, and as she was putting on her shirt.

"Um, not quite. Instead I found a guy. Dark hair, blue eyes, ring a bell?" Haley had her hands on her hips in a scolding fashion.

"Oh, you mean Nate. Ya that would be my best friend slash step-brother, in that order. Is that why u screamed?" Haley embarrassingly nodded. "You should meet him, properly that it." Peyton started pulling her put of her room until they stood in front of another dark wood door identical to Peyton's."

"Maybe the proper way would be with a shirt, I mean it's not every day that I meet a guy in a black satin bra." Haley said feeling extremely self conscious.

"Nah." She said as she opened the door and ran into the guy, Nate as she came to learn.

"Nate this is my friend Haley. Haley, Nathan." Peyton introduced the two using her arms. Haley just waved feeling very uncomfortable, as she tried to hide herself under her two scrawny arms.

Nathan could tell the girl was uncomfortable, and it could have possible been because he couldn't stop staring at her. And for the first time in her life he thought that a girl was beautiful not hot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well it was, um, nice meeting you. Peyton I thin that right now would be an appropriate time to put on a shirt." Haley let out a nervous laugh, turned around and walked to Peyton's room as soon as possible.

"Ha, I've only known her for a day and I already love that girl." Peyton said to Nathan as she laughed out loud.

"Um, out of curiosity, I- did she- did you make her come in here with out a-" Nathan rambled

"Ya." Peyton shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Oh, we're heading over to Tric. You wanna come?" Peyton asked as she flipped through some picture of them when on his dresser.

"Pey, you are aware to the fact that its Monday right." Asking as if she was crazy.

"That was a mighty big sentence for that jock." Peyton mocked in her best baby voice. And at that moment she wondered what happened to the grade a bitch she was know to be. Nathan brought out something in her that no one else did. And she liked that. "Anyways," trying to change the subject when she saw a scowl sent her way from Nathan. "are you coming?"

"What the hell…but I'm driving."

"No! that means that your going to put your crap music on for the whole ten minute ride!" _wow that didn't sound like to was supposed to._

"Oh, but you want to listen to bands like, Academy Is, Garbage, and Dashboard Confessionals. Those say a lot for your music!" they were once again entwined in their famous 'your music is crap' fight that happened at least twice a week.

"Oh but lil' Jon and Tupac are great!" Peyton said as she took a step forward, as if asking him to challenge her. But she was interrupted by the sound of slamming door. Peyton looked out into the hall and saw a frantic Haley running down the stairs. Nathan looked as well, and like clock work five seconds later they looked at each other and together ran down the stairs and out the door. They could see Haley booking down the street, under the street lamps. Running as fast as her short, and incredibly un muscular legs would take her.

Peyton jumped into Nathan's car and waited for him, to her it looked like he was sad and almost disappointed. _Holy crap! Nathan liked her! Nathan Scott, the man-whore likes Haley James the supposed tutor! _She rolled down the window-

"What the hell are you waiting for? Move your ass!" Peyton's yelling took Nathan out of his memorized state. And in a flash he was starting his car and staring the ignition.

In les that ten seconds they were driving next to a panting Haley.

"Haley! What happened? Come on, come back to the house. We're Sorry!" Peyton pleaded with her friend. She didn't want Haley out in the dark now.

"No, No its not you. It's Ja- can you just drive me home?" Haley asked still running.

"Ya come on get it." Peyton said as she jumped into the back and opened the door. Both girls were in the back now and Haley couldn't help herself from crying, she tried biting her lip to control herself. She hardly succeeded. And Peyton's attempts at comforting weren't helping to say the least, and she was just crying even more.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't know this girl at all, and I I can't stop worrying about her. God! I mean Peyton calls me a man whore for a reason……not that I'm proud of it or anything but- What ever just focus on the road, the back street and the yellow lines. Damn it, where the hell am I going?_

"Um Peyton, where does this chick live?" He said as nicely as possible.

"Nate what the hell is wrong with you! You don't call a girl a chic when she's crying her eyes out! God you're so –" Peyton was interrupted from her rant by Haley putting her hand on Peyton's mouth.

"Peyton, I have only known you for one day, and I really do like you but could you please shut up?" Haley deadpanned as she buried her face in hare hands wondering what she would say when she saw him. _God I missed him so much._


	4. Chapter 4

_God, I miss him so much. _Haley thought, she couldn't wait to see him. She decided to glance out the window for only a second.

"This one! It's this one right here!" She yelled to Nathan. He furiously turned the wheel to make the street, and to everyone's surprise he did make it…..without killing anyone. "That house, the yellow one!" The car hadn't even stopped when Haley flung open the door and ran to through the door, screaming through the empty house "Hello! Where are you! Come on!" Haley screamed through the empty house.

Nathan had parked the car in the drive way. Before opening the door to follow Haley he looked over to Peyton. She just looked back and the went in to the quaint home/uncomfortable situation, together. Their parent had always gotten annoyed when Nathan and Peyton did that. They could have a whole conversation with their eyes. Their eyes seemed hollow to most but to them, well, lets just say that they might as well have written across each other's foreheads because it would have accomplished the same task at hand.

The two buddies stayed in the foyer of the home, although they could here the echo of Haley's voice.

"Would you stop screaming all ready you're going to blow out my ear drums!" yelled an unidentified voice coming from the delicate dining room.

"Oh my god I can't believe your home!" Haley yelled as she booked down the stair trying her hardest not to fall. Although when he did the other guy was right there to catch her.

_Well he's not that great looking. I still totally have shot. I mean I'm a charming, handsome guy right? Whoa slow down there Scott, what am I sating I don't want a chance. Nope defiantly don't want a chance. Oh who am I kidding._

_Nathan is totally crushing on her. I don't want him to get hurt but I mean, he's got nothing on that guy. Haley is head over heals in love with him. Uh, after we leave here tonight he won't shut up. I can see it now: 'Peyton do you think she likes me?' 'Peyton what do you think of her?' 'Peyton what do you know about her?' he is such a sissy. But the other guys kinnda cute. I'm really feeling the brown shaggy hair. _

_God I really don't want him to scare Nathan away. He's done it before why would I even think that he wont do it again. Who am I kidding Nathan prolly' thinks I'm an idiot with no rack._

_Who the hell is that punk? He better not like my Haley. He's prolly' a jock who all the girls drool after, after he dishes out smooth sappy lines to get in their pants. Nope, no way my Haley isn't going anywhere need that fag._

Haley thrusted her self into the guys arms. "God Jake I missed you so, so, so much! I thought that I was going t die if I didn't see you again soon. What made you come home?" She asked pulling out of his embrace, as if she was sacred out his answer.

"You." He said simply. Jake was always a simple guy. But that's what made Jake special to Haley, different. He was the sweetest guy she knew, and he wasn't afraid to show it. And just with that one word she flew back into his protective arms.

When Haley noticed he new found friends sitting uncomfortably in the door way she pulled away from Jake. "Oh, guys this is my brother, Jake James.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter I know its short but im tired so…yea. Anyways if you have any questions just e-mail me. I always relpy. So I just wanted to say thanx for reading. And as always constructive criticism, reviews, and your ideas are GREATLY appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a Little Something!**

"Oh guys, this is my brother Jake James." Haley smiles brightly ass she introduced him.

"Hey" Peyton and Nathan said both in unison. Nathan and Jake exchanged a macho handshake, while Peyton threw him a friendly wave.

"Haley why don't you go change. And I can order us all a pizza." Jake inquired after the introductions.

Haley knew what he was doing so she shuffled over towards her friends and decided to challenge him.

"Actually I'm quite comfortable in these, but I'll let you order a pizza big brother." Haley said putting her hands on her hips and spewing out her left knee.

"Ahhh, that's right big brother. Perk of the job is that I get to boss you around _little_ sister." Jake stated mockingly as he flipped through the yellow pages for a good pizzeria.

"I hate you!" Haley yelled as she stomped up the stairs only causing every one to laugh at her.

"Ya know I think I'm going to go change to." She said getting up from the table to follow Haley. "Have fun." She whispered as she passed Nathan.

After a few seconds of tension grieved silence. Jake was the first one to speak. "So, who's the other girl?" Jake asked only to make small chat.

"Huh? Oh you mean Peyton. She's my sister." Nathan hesitated.

"Oh. Sorry but you two look nothing alike." Jake said putting in chuckle to try and create lighter conversation.

"That's because we're not related. Yea, we were best friends, ya know closer that close. Then our widowed parents roped us into their 'relation ship'. So now was just say were brother and sister. It's just easier." Jake only nodded when he saw the two girls come down.

Peyton was wearing green and blue plaid pajamas with a white tan top, her curly golden locks still bounced at her shoulders. And Haley was clad in a pair of polka dotted boxers with a lime green guinea tee, along with her hair in a loose ponytail.

_(Nathan)Who knew that a pair of boxers and a lime green wife beater could be so sexy. I have never wanted to kiss a girl more in my life._

_(Haley)Why the hell is he staring at me? Prolly cause I look like an idiot in the boxers that Jake gave me for my birthday when I was twelve! God I'm such an idiot!_

_(Jake)Is that freak checking out my sister!_

Peyton noticing everything that was going on in the minds of the other three occupants in the room, she jumped on Nathan's lap.

"So did we order a pizza?" Peyton said cheerily trying to divert the attention.

"Uh no not yet I just found a number. Who wants what?"

"Well I like pineapple." Peyton spoke up.

"Me too!" cheered Haley.

"Ew." Said both bothers the brothers in unison.

"I'm a pepperoni kinnda guy myself. Nathan?" Jake spoke up.

"Ya I can work with pepperoni."

"Ok than, one medium pineapple and two large pepperoni sound good?" Jake asked as he started to dial the number to order the food, not really bothering to listen to the objections.

"Um…yea!" Haley and Peyton both said as Haley snatched the phone from her brother's hands.

"You guys get two pizzas, but we only get one medium size. Does that even seem remotely fair to you!" Haley exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Do I need t give you the big brother talk _again_? Anyways you both will prolly have one slice each and then poor little Haley will have to eat all the left overs. See it all works out for the better." Jake said chuckling, as did Peyton and Nathan. Everyone except Haley.

"Jake? Your Not going to be here to share them with me?" Haley asked solemnly.

"Hales. I have Jenny to think of. You know that. I just came up to check on you. I knew you would be here by your self. Unless Taylor decided to come up, which was highly unlikely." Jake said as he put the phone on the table and walked over to his sister and brought her into a hug.

"I think that you should go Jake." Haley whispered.

"What why?" Jake inquired…defiantly not whispering.

"No, no never mind." She said as she put on a fake smile when she saw the looks she got form Peyton, pure sympathy. "So do you want to watch a movie or something?" She asked after they ate. The four had actually enjoyed them selfs ate the table they laughed and talked. There was only one uncomfortable silence!

"Well you guys can, I'm going to bed." Jake said as she got up and stretched. "Night Hales. Peyton, Nate."

About thirty minutes later Peyton, Haley and Nathan were all asleep on the two couches. Peyton on one and Nathan and Haley one the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Someone To Love**

The rest of the week had gone relatively well for Haley considering. Her and Peyton had spent a lot of time together. For some reason the two girls clicked, in some way they got each other. Maybe it was because they were both dealing with absent parents and older brothers, but they both knew it was deeper than that. One of the perks of hanging out with Peyton was that Nathan was often just hanging around.

"Knock, Knock" Peyton said to announce her presence. She had walked into the house through the unlocked door, and up the stairs, and Haley hadn't even noticed. She was deep in thought.

"Hey. I didn't hear you come in." Haley sat up on her large bed, and patted the spot next to her to get Peyton to come sit.

"Ya." Peyton sat down as Hely had asked and looked down at her lap.

"Why so gloomy?"

"um- well I was thinking today and I just- I realized that we haven't really talked." Haley knew what Peyton meant. They had never spoke of deeper things than just the things on the surface.

"I know what you mean." Haley paused, trying to gather her thoughts. She wondered what if Peyton had come over for something specific or if she was just having one of those days. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"Today was the day my mom died." Peyton blurted out.

"Oh. Do you mind if a ask you something?"

"Shoot. This is supposed to be a deep conversation, remember?" Both girls laughed whole heartedly at Peyton's sarcasm.

"Why- why aren't you with Nathan? Why me." Haley couldn't for the life of her understand why Peyton had come to her, a girl that she had only know fro a week. Opposed to a boy she had known all her life, who had helped her thought everything.

"Nathan has been coddling me all day. He acts like I'm going to break or soothing and its driving me up the wall. But- I figured that maybe you could talk to me; ya know take my mind off things. So…tell me about Jake."

"Oh boy, oh boy! You like my brother!" Haley couldn't even find the words the thought of her brother 'being' with someone made her want to throw up. Ew.

"Well, it's ok since your totally crushing on mine!" Peyton screamed as she hit Haley with the pillow she was resting on. "Ya know out of all the pillow fights I've had none of them ever burst open like they do in movies. But back to the topic of Jake. Now I know ha has a girl friend but- I just want to know about him." Peyton stared up at the ceiling from her position on the bed. Haley had a huge skylight in her vaulted ceiling, you could see the tops of the trees, the clouds, everything. _Maybe my mom is watching me?_

"Jake doesn't have a girl friend. Believe me, there is no woman in the picture. Why would you think that?" Haley positioned herself on her king size bed so that the top of her head was touching Peyton's.

"The other night her said he needed to worry about Jenny. So- I don't know I guess I jumped to conclusions."

"Ok well I guess you want me to tell you his life story?" Peyton nodded "Ok well Jake's 17, a year older than me. We are really close, I mane the closest. Prolly because all out other brothers and sisters were never around." Peyton gave her a look of confusion. "We're two of seven. There's me, Jake, Taylor, Vivian, Quinn, Mark, and Jason. Well when he was 15 he met a slut, sank, bitch combination, but Jake liked to call her Nikki, she was a year older than him. Anyways they dated for a year or so. Then when he was sixteen he got her pregnant. Jenny was born a month early; Jake was there during the whole thing. And to tell you the truth he would come in here sometimes and tell me how exited he was to be a dad."

"I thought you said you were new here?"

"Oh, no I'm new at school, I've lived here my whole life. I went to the private school in the next town over. Anyways, after Jenny was born Jake stayed there for like three days. Then one day he left to shower, then her was going to go back to bring Jenny and Nikki home. But when he got back Nikki was gone. She just up and left, and she left Jenny with Jake. Then eight moths later she came back. She said that she wanted to be 'in her daughter's life, because Jenny was her bunny'. Jake was a mess, then one day she came here looking for him. She told me that she ha a court date set, she was trying to get full custody of her daughter. So I punched her, actually I think that I broke her nose. So…I told Jake what Nikki said, then I woke up the next morning and he was gone, with Jenny. Once in a while he comes back, to check on me. But it doesn't change how much it hurts. It was just us for so, so long and then one day he leaves me." Haley was looking down at her lap, remembering. Remembering the morning he left.

"What's the deal with your parent's? Where are they?" Haley made sure not to look at Peyton's face. She wondered why she told her all of that. Wondered how, how had it just come out?

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes if I'm lucky I get a postcard." Haley shrugged, she had gotten used to it over the years but that didn't mean the ache in her heart go away. She heard Peyton's cell phone ring, she looked at her friend telling her to answer it. Reluctantly she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. The caller ID said it was Nathan.

"I told him I had to go to the bath room. I 'escaped' thought the window." Both girls laughed. "I better get going he prolly thinks I committed suicide. But do you wan to go to Tric with us tomorrow?" Haley nodded and smiled. "Pick you up at nine!" Peyton yelled as she slammed the door to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan peeked his head out of his bedroom when he had heard the clicks of the front door open and close. It was a quarter past midnight, not that he was complaining being that it was a Friday night. When he noticed the short quiet footsteps coming up the stairs he new who it was.

"Haley?" He whispered letting himself lean out of the door a little more.

"Oh-uh, hi Nathan. I just wanted to talk to Peyton. Is she home?" she felt like she had been caught even thought Peyton had always told her never to knock and just to com in. But that didn't make her feel any less guilty.

Haley's friendship with the Sawyer girl was going considerably well. She had introduced Haley to her good friend Brooke Davis, a bubbly girl with a killer personality. Who, she had learned was dating Lucas Roe, They hung around at Peyton's house mostly, not for any particular reason. Nathan had been there too sometimes, but it was rare. Never the less they had gotten along well.

"I think so, but I was just getting ready to go out."

"Ah the busy life of the elite basketball-ers." She said awkwardly. Nathan laughed at her, and in turn her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. _She's so beautiful, and she's just…different._

Haley shifted uncomfortably under Nathan's gaze, then she finally spoke up.

"Well I'm gunna- um go." Haley quickly tuned around and opened the door to Peyton's room. She found her on the bed staring up at the ceiling, listening to an album by the Cure that she had found at the record store with Haley. "Hey." She said to get the girls attention.

"Hey Haley, what's up?" She questioned lightly.

"Jake left again. I guess I just didn't want to be alone. I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" Haley asked with a wincing look on her face hoping that Peyton would say yes.

"Do you really need to ask James?" Peyton asked as she got up from her bed and rummaged through her wardrobe looking for pajama's for the both of them. When she had succeeded in her mission, she threw them at Haley, changer herself, lowered the low key music to a gentle hum. Haley and Peyton climbed into bed with each other after the lights had been tuned out. Spontaneously Peyton enveloped her friend in a gentle hug.

"I really like us being friends Haley. Its kinnda nice to be around some one that's as screwed up as me, other than Nathan that is." She released her friend and drifted off into a fitful slumber. Haley however couldn't seem to get that stupid boy out of her head, not that she wanted to so much.

It was around three thirty when Nathan came sleepily stumbling into the house. He made his way Peyton's door to check on her, he had gotten into this when their parents first started to leave them alone. Walking in the door he saw two small frames under the eclectic floral bedding.

"Son of a bitch!" Peyton yelled as she threw a pillow at her brother.

"Turn the light off…" Haley groaned as she pulled the feather comforter over her head. Nathan switched off the light as told, but them got a brilliant idea. He pulled off his blue jeans revealing his navy and orange boxers, and proceeded to make his way over to the bed.

"What the fuck do you think you're going!" Peyton yelled when she felt him get into the bed, where as the only thing Haley could manage was stiffen her body.

"I'm going to bed." He answered in a duh tone. He figured that if he was going to stay in bed and think about Haley he might as well be in bed next to her.

"You're an idiot do you know that? I'll let you stay if you shut up, but I swear to god if you two start to have sex their will be some serious ass kicking going on!" Both Nathan and Haley said nothing to Peyton's sly remark. But after what seemed like hours both were able to go to sleep…thinking about the other.

Haley woke up the next morning due to the bright light flowing in through the uncovered window. Haley also woke to the feeling of her own body entangled with none other than Nathan Scott. She tried to squirm away but in his restful state he only held on tighter.

Nathan's eyes fluttered open when he felt a small body trying to wiggle from his grasp. He opened to his eyes to see that that body belonged to none other that Haley James.

"Oh- sorry. I didn't-" Nathan muttered as he got up from the bed, looking of the ground, noticing that Peyton wasn't in the room

"It's ok. Hey, I'm sure most girls dream of walking up in the arms of _the_ Nathan Scott." Both were chucking at Haley's comment, but what Nathan didn't know that she was one of them. Just then Peyton ran into the room.

"Haley!" Peyton yelled as she burst through door to see Haley and Nathan laughing. "Ok I hate to ruin this awkward moment but I need to ask you something." Peyton panting like a dog.

"uh- ok shoot." Focusing her attention on Peyton she could she the hesitation in her eyes.

"Ok so Valentines Day is in three weeks and Brooke called before and told me that there's a dance. So I was like I don't care I have no one to go with. And then I was up so I went downstairs, actually I attempted to go down stairs, when I tripped on your phone and slipped on my ass all the way down. So I was sitting in the living room eating fruit loops and watching cartoons when your phone started ringing and I said 'Jake' so I answered it and he told me to tell you to call him back when you woke up." Peyton finished with a loud sigh.

"Is he ok? What about Jenny? Where the fuck is my phone!" Nathan was just wondering what was going on.

"I have your phone remember and he said it was good news." Haley slowly got up off her knees and dropped her pants on the floor.

"Oh I see. You think that he might be coming back, that's why you told me about the dance." Haley burst out in laughter.

"Hey you said it not me. And may I remind you who is in the room with us and what you didn't say when we had out real talk." Peyton said sternly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Jake!" Haley screamed as she greeted him out side. She had been sitting by her window, waiting for him since she called him back. He had told her that he missed her and that he wanted to come home with Jenny. When she had heard those words uttered from her brothers mouth her eyes immediately filled with tears of joy. Her brother and niece meant everything to her.

"Hey little sister" Jake whispered into Haley's ear, while under her large embrace.

"Ok, now get out of my way so I can see my favorite niece!" Haley screeched as she ran to the car and clumsily swung open the door. "Jenny-bear!" Haley hastily unbuckled the baby and swung her around in a playful manner.

"So you're really staying?" Jake and Haley had talked for hours on end after they had gotten everything settled. _Jake is really staying._ He had decided the he couldn't keep living on the move like he was. But most importantly he couldn't stand to be away from his baby sister. Sure there was Jason, Vivian, Quinn, even Taylor…but Haley…Haley was different. She was his Haley, the Haley he would always protect.

"You do realize that for the past…" Jake casually shook his wrist looking at her watch. "hour, you have asked me over and over if I'm _really_ staying on which many accounts I have assured you that I am. So, as much as I'd love to see this lame conversation continue, its three in the morning on a Friday, and I hate a meeting with the school board tomorrow. Something about making sure that I'll put all my effort in or something. So can you watch jenny tomorrow?"

"Do birds fly?" Haley said in a duh tone and passed him as she ran up the stairs. Jake sat in silence for a few moments after he heard Haley's bedroom door slam. Thinking about his decision, the one he made three days ago for the two most important people in his life. He was brought out of he thought when her noted the small sound of a creaking door. When he looked up at the stairs he saw a timid Haley looking back at him.

"I love you big brother." She sadly smiled to him and them made her way back to her room.

'that chick is too weird' Jake thought as he bowed hi head down and shook it with laughter.

"Jen, I love you to death but will you please shut up?" Haley whined at the screaming child. Jake had left about an hour ago, and somewhere in there he had called to tell Haley that he wasn't going to be back anytime soon. Haley held the crying baby on her hip as she heated a bottle for her on the stove. Just then the door bell rang. "AHHH!" Haley was feeling just a tad bit overwhelmed. Haley cursed under her breath on the way to the door. "Yes?" She deadpanned angrily as she flung to door open. "Oh Nathan. Hey, I wasn't expecting you." She apologetically smiled and gestured for him to come inside.

"So have you seen Haley in school?" Peyton hinted, seemingly implying what she thought of as true lust. It had been a few days since Haley had slept over the night and Peyton would not stop teasing Nathan.

"No, and I don't want to anyways." Peyton doubled over in laughter at her brother's comment. She was always able to tell when he was lying…and this time was no different.

"So...are you going to ask her to the dance?" She innocently lifted her spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Give it a rest god damn it! And what the hell are you doing eating ice cream at…9:oo on a Saturday, why are you up this early? Hell, why am I up this early?"

"What the fuck is this 20 questions? I'm eating this atrocious coconut ice cream because it was the only thing edible in this goddamn house, and I woke you up because I broke a bowl and didn't want to step on glass." Peyton ended her small rant with a cheesy smile.

"What ever." He mumbled in defeat.

"Can you go over there for me. I think I left my jacket last week?" Peyton had to go into the living room so he couldn't see her face.

_Yes! Yes! Yes! _"No." _Why the hell am I so stubborn?_

"Come on! I have sketch due by five and it sucks…so please?" Peyton said trying her best not to laugh. _God I suck at lying. And he knows that…OMG! If he says yes that he totally wants to go see her. Oh sweet jesus please say yes!_

"Fine." Nathan grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Nathan sat in his car mumbling different scenarios about what was about to 'go down' in his head. None would ever come close to what he was about to come head to head with.

"Yes? Oh gosh, Nathan. I wasn't expecting you." she motioned for him to come in after he had knocked on the door.

"I- uh, Peyton. She left her jacket. Uh" _This is bad. This is very, very bad! She has a kid! Oh god, oh boy. Calm down Scott. Breathe._

"Jacket? Hmmm…I don't think so, let me check. Um, can you hold Jenny for me?" _What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Someone to Love**

"Jacket, jacket, jacket. jacket?" Nathan head Haley from his place in the foyer, still holding little Jenny…well if that's what you call holding. Haley bounced down the stairs and chucked at the sight before her. _God, why does he have to be so god damn cute! _"Well, I didn't find anything, sorry." She shrugged before she took the now calm two year old into her own arms. "Hey I was just making lunch, do you wanna stay?"

"Uh, no I really can't, so um"

"Oh, come on please. You can keep me sane from this little monster."

"No, I- I really can't. I'll see you okay?" And in a flash Nathan was out to his car and pulling out of the drive way.

"Well Jenny look like it's just you and me till daddy gets back."

"Peyton! Get you skinny blonde ass down here now!" Peyton was in her room drawing and listing to music like always, but even then she could here the pent up rage in her brother's voice.

"This, can't be good" she mumbled to herself. She barreled down the stairs, causing her klutzy self to slip on the soft wood. Nathan had been waiting for her, so he obviously caught her, but when the noticed their position both put on looks of total disgust "What the hell do you want?"

"Well I was just wondering why you're trying to set me up with Haley when she is obviously in a relation ship….a very _involved_ relationship." Nathan finished with an exasperated sigh.

"What are you talking about? Haley's single." Peyton answered with her hands on her hips and an incredulous look splashed upon her features.

"Ok then she's tied down…or whatever you call it. Anyways the point is, is that she in not interested in me. She has other things that she needs to worry about." Nathan was pacing the ground throwing his hands all over the place, and it took everything that Peyton had in her not to laugh at her brother.

"What do you mean tied down?" All of a sudden Nathan spun around on the balls of his feet and screamed-

"Her baby!" Peyton couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell on the floor and her body shook with laughter. "What the hell is so funny!"

"That's her niece, you idiot!" Peyton managed to get out in between her bursts of laughter. At his sister's comment, Nathan slid down the wall and sat on the flood next to Peyton.

"Oh." He proceeded to throw his hands in his face and shake my head furiously. "Well I'm an ass."

"Got that right. So are you going to ask her to the valentine's dance?"

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Jenny squealed at decibel that only dogs could here, as she attached herself to her father's leg.

"Hey Jenny bear! Where's your aunt Haley?" Jake asked his daughter as he walked to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water with his daughter sitting on his foot and a holding on tightly to his calf.

"She sweeping on va couch."

"Sleeping, huh?" Jake asked as he made his way to his couch to find his sister asleep on the brown leather sofa. All of a sudden Haley opened one eye, and leaped off the couch and ran into her brother's arms.

"Your home, Oh thank god! I am _never _babysitting again!"

"well you did me a huge favor, because now I'm officially a student at Tree Hill High. Which means that I can buy tickets for the Valentines Dance"

"Ohh, scandalous! Are you asking Peyton?"


End file.
